


Amnesia

by artemis101



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Dubious Consent, M/M, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he hated the boy that came and visited him, for leaving him alone, for bring him to this empty place, but he could never remember to hate the boy when he appeared to alleviate the loneliness. He only ever loved the boy when he was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

Sometimes he could remember people, their faces blurred but there. Them calling him. He could even remember what he had been doing and the places he had been but that was few and far between. Remember anything specific was rare and normally disappeared from his head within minutes. Sometimes he hated the boy that came and visited him, for leaving him alone, for bring him to this empty place, but he could never remember to hate the boy when he appeared to alleviate the loneliness. He only ever loved the boy when he was around.

Everything was hazy but that’s always how time seemed to pass now, in a blur. He tried to focus for a minute, tried to think but nothing made sense. He stopped focusing on anything and just looked at the colors merge together around him. He knew something used to be important but he had stopped trying to remember what it was, what anything was long ago. Or maybe it had just been hours ago, days, minutes, weeks he had no way to tell. Sometimes he could remember people. He could almost hear their voices and sometimes he could even hear them say his name. He knew his name that was one thing he tried to hold onto but every now and then it slipped away to. He didn’t worry about that to much. The beautiful boy with the soft skin would come and tell him at some point.

He never forgot the boy. That boy was never away long enough for that. He always came. Those were the times when he never tried to remember anything never had to think. His head became fuzzier whenever this boy was around. It wasn’t that he didn’t have to think when the boy made an appearance more like it was that he couldn’t. His head was fuzzy like it had been filled with cotton and warmth flooded his body. All he knew when that happened was the need to obey and please. And the boy never asked for anything more then that. The boy would steal into is room and pull him close, gentle hands pressed onto his stomach. He used to know a time before this boy but it’s faded away. He thinks those people from before were a part of that, that he had a goal something he was trying to do but it always slipped away when he tried to grasp at those memories.

The boy kept him company. That was more than enough when nothing else ever happened except for lost memories and unclear thoughts. It was better to forget everything without thought than to forget and be stuck trying to remember. There were occasions where resentment and anger would wash through him when the mysterious boy visited him but that was rather uncommon. He was never informed of the boy’s name or if he was it had long been forgotten. The blurred colors held no entertainment and he was left with only boredom. He hoped the boy would soon make an appearance as he drifted in a land of nothingness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke later or maybe he had never slept he had just floated away only to become consciously aware at this later point. He jumped when a voice right next to his ear called a name. After a moment he recognized that it was his name. 

“Gon,” That silky voice repeated practically purring his name, “ You seem distracted.” That voice asked dripping with amusement. A name was on the tip of Gon’s tongue but he couldn’t grasp it. “ Are you alright?” Amusement was starting to slip into concern. Arms tightened around Gon pulling him closer as a soft kiss was placed on his right shoulder, another in the crook of his neck. “I’m fine.” It came out sluggish like someone waking from a trance. “You’re sure? You normally wake when I come in let alone be able to slip into the bed with you.”

It was true. Gon hadn’t even considered that, he had been too focused on the boy’s name still wanting to remember it. He nodded finally noticing the warmth from the body wrapped around him, the comfortable weight of the arms holding him close. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pale boy's chest feeling the rising and falling of it. Gon pressed his ear against his chest to listen to the heart beat in it’s slow rhythm. “You should eat.” That voice broke through his nothingness again. Lifting them both up and putting them in a sitting position. “I brought grapes.”

Gon opened his eyes to see them sitting on the bedside table. He smiled up at the boy grateful for something to eat. The boy reached over and grabbed the bowl that the grapes rested in. He took one and popped it into his mouth chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing. He smiled at Gon with mischief glittering in his eyes. The boy then took another one, “open up.” He whispered against Gon’s skin. Gon obediently opened his mouth and the boy pressed the grape into his mouth. Gon ate it with none of the gusto that the boy had shown. It went like this with the him feeding Gon the grapes and occasionally eating one himself.

“Thank you, Killua.” As that was in fact the pale boy’s name. Gon hadn’t remember it consciously, it had just slipped out. From the grin he gained Gon guessed that it must be right. They sat in silence Gon nestled in between Killua’s legs leaning against him. Killua had resumed holding Gon. Killua was peppering light kisses on his shoulders and neck. Cooing what sounded to be nonsense into Gon’s ear. 

Soothed by the smooth motions of Killua’s chest and his gentle actions Gon started to drift off. He tried to remain awake as he didn’t know when Killua would come back and he didn’t want to be left alone. Anything was better than being alone for any amount of time. He didn’t want to waste what little amount he had with Killua because no matter how long it was it was never enough. Killua kissed his cheek and pressed his lips to Gon’s ear, “It’s alright, you can go to sleep I don’t mind.”

Gon fought the temptation but it was to strong. Killua saying that had made him more tried. ‘He never raises his voice above a whisper.’ Was the last thought to cross his mind as he slipped into sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon woke to an empty room. He looked around slowly not bothering to not the lack of change only hoping to see… Killua. He thought sluggishly. His beautiful boy’s name was Killua. It felt like remembering that name was almost more important than his own. Anger and sadness tore through him as he accepted the fact that Killua wasn’t there. Harsh sobs racked his body. He didn’t want to be alone. He’d been alone for so long. “Shh.” That pleasant voice drifted into his ears. Gon turned around and buried his head into Killua’s chest. Those pale arms wrapped around him pulling Gon close. “You're alright, I’ve got you.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” An insidious voice in Gon’s head claimed. Gon pushed it away focusing instead on the warmth and comfort Killua provided. A hand ran softly through his hair as the crying grew weaker. Gon took a few steadying breaths as he finished. “Why were you crying?” Killua asked pulling Gon into his lap. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck, taking in the sight of the pale boy. He could picture the Killua under a full moon. The rays on his skin making him glow as if he wasn’t human. It seemed even more appealing under a crimson sky, the tainted rays coloring his skin. The idea slid away as if it was on ice and had fallen. 

Gon couldn’t remember why he had been sad. It had faded away soon after Killua came to him. “I don’t remember.” He claimed honestly. “Do you feel better?”

Gon nodded breathing in Killua’s scent. His head was already fuzzy. Thinking had become difficult. Killua kissed his cheek while running his hand up and down Killua’s back. They rested like that Gon blissfully unfocused on anything but Killua. Slowly almost to the point where Gon didn’t realize, Killua slid his hand under Gon’s shirt. “Lift yours arms.” Was Killua’s quiet but authoritative command and Gon obediently listened. Killua swiftly pulled Gon’s shirt off leaving him bare except for the boxers he wore. Killua then preceded to take off his own. He pressed his lips to Gon’s then. Gon eagerly responding dropping his arms back around Killua’s neck. Killua slid his tongue across Gon’s bottom lip and Gon happily granted Killua access. His tongue wasted no time slipping into Gon’s mouth, dominating the kiss. Gon pulled away from the passionate kiss for air.

Killua rolled them over and pinned Gon underneath him. He proceeded to kiss down Gon's neck, nipping him then licking over the bites almost apologetically. Gon drew in shaky breaths panting from the heat fused throughout his body, thankful for the cool sheets as they made it slightly more bearable. He ran a hand through Killua’s hair. This prompted Killua to look up and smirk. He had slowly made his way down to Gon’s naval leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. Killua leaned up a pressed a kiss against Gon’s mouth but pulled away before Gon could react. Gon made a moan of discontent deep in his throat. Killua was teasing him and he didn’t like it. It was enough of a tease when Killua left and Gon never knowing when he would come back.

Gon ran his hand through Killua’s hair again, pulling himself back into the moment. Killua lapped at his hip then bite down placing a hickey on each side. Killua slid up Gon’s body to his chest and began sucking and Gon’s right nipple. He alternated between biting and licking. Gon gasped tightening his grip on Killua’s hair and running his hand down Killua’s back as his back arced. After Killua was done with the right nipple he moved to the left and gave it the same treatment. Gon’s body seemed to act on it’s own and he was powerless to prevent the whimpers and half moans from spilling past his lips. 

Killua pulled away a trail of saliva breaking a string of saliva in doing so. Gon’s mouth hung open while glazed eyes stared at Killua. Killua began to undo and remove his pants. “Grab the lube from the drawer.” He purred huskily to Gon motioning with his head to the bedside table while sliding his pants down his thighs. Gon reached over groping around with his hand trying not to look away as Killua finished undressing. He looked away only to jump and look back when he felt soft, smooth hands slide up his legs and grasp the waistband of his boxers. Gon lifted his hips to help Killua pull them off. Gon looked away again and pulling himself up slightly he managed to open and grab the lube. 

Killua had pushed his legs apart and rested lazily in between them pressing kisses onto Gon’s thighs. His face was close to Gon’s straining member. “Pass it here.” He said calmly holding out his hand. Gon did so without complaint laying back with his head tilted so he could still see Killua. He watched as Killua dripped the lube onto his fingers and warmed it up. Gon getting more frustrated at how slow Killua was being. Killua gingerly pressed his index finger against Gons entrance, pressed but didn’t enter. He circled the ring slowly before applying pressure again. “Just put it in.” Gon pleaded helplessly. Killua nipped his thigh but indulge Gon. Gently he pressed the tip of his finger in then slowly continued to press the rest in. Gon gasped and tried to arc but Killua used his other hand to hold Gon down while he was stretched. Killua bite Gon’s thigh again as he added another finger. Gon was lost in the feeling of Killua’s fingers thrusting in and out of him while he watched. He let out a guttural moan as Killua added the third and finally finger. The stretch had a slight burn but it was more pleasurable Killua kept pressing deeper inside Gon until Gon threw his head back a load moan escaping him as Killua hit his prostate. Killua got faster after that. Jamming his fingers into Gon’s sweet spot listening to the loud moans and gasps as Gon cried out getting closer to the edge. Killua loved hear that sweet voice ringing through the air. It was his siren song.

Killua pulled out his fingers leaving Gon sobbing at the loss when he had been on the cliff’s ledge just to have it taken away. Killua leaned over Gon pressing kisses to his nose and forehead while he prepared himself, slicking himself up. He placed his mouth over Gons and kissed him, when he pushed the head in slowly, catching and smothering the cry that came out of Gon’s mouth. He pressed farther into Gon’s tight, hot, body aching to just slam in but restraining himself so as not to hurt Gon more than he already was. He pulled his lips away to kiss the tears off of Gon's face. “Tell me when to move.” He said looking at the eyes sparkling in Gon’s blank eyes. Gon pressed his lips together and nodded as Killua leaned over him only held up by the hands placed on both sides of Gon’s head.

He laid there feeling the pain from Killua’s initial entrance start to recede. “You can move.” He whispered lowly. Killua brushed his face with one hand quickly then began to slowly withdraw from Gon’s heat. It hurt but pleasure crawled through Gon and he clawed his hands into the sheets to keep himself grounded. Gon looked up at him watching the sweat starting to form as Killua thrust into him faster starting to form a rhythm. He threw his head back, his body arched, and he keened as Killua thrust into his sweet spot and angled his hips to keep hitting that spot. His eyes fell closed just to reopen as Killua thrust into him hard and commanded Gon to look. “Look beautiful. Don’t close your eyes. Watch me.” 

Gon looked down and watched Killua enter and leave him. Watched as he picked up speed and really began to screw Gon pushing him up the bed with each thrust. Gon hooked his legs around Killua’s waist. He looked at the boy above him practically glowing, looking ethereal even in the artificial light. Gon’s cries had been getting louder. He was practically screaming and wailing as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. He was close, so close. Euphoria wiped away every thought except for one. “Killua, Killua, Killua!” He cried out.

“Yes,” The boy on top and inside of him hissed “Say my name. I want to hear you to scream it. Louder let everyone around know your mine. Mine and no one else's.”

Gon did. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. His head was thrown back as he continuously called out. “Killua… please I’m so close, Killua please!” He called out sobbing.

Killua thrust harder leaning down to whisper in Gon’s ear. “Come.”

That was it without even a touch to his member Gon’s whole body tightened. His silky walls clamped down on Killua’s member as Gon’s whole body ached and he came spilling over his stomach and lower chest. Killua thrusted harder pressing in as deep as he could go. “Gon.” It came out as a low groan “Mine.” He hissed before clamped his teeth down on Gon’s neck, thrusting in as deep as possible, and coming. Gon jerked from over stimulation but enjoying Killua’s hot seed filling him.

Gon unhooked his legs from Killua’s waist and laid back panting and exhausted. Killua slipped out of him and went to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. He wiped Gon and himself off before pulling Gon into his arms. Gon slept soundly only to be disturbed when he sensed the warmth up against his back and on his waist leave. He opened his eyes and watched Killua get dressed. The name already starting to slip away just like the owner of it was about to. He made a sound of discontent and Killua looked over at him. He walked over to Gon and pressed a chaste kiss against Gon’s lips. “Go back to sleep.” He said calmly and Gon couldn’t fight it he fell back into the land of unclear thoughts and half forgotten memories. 

Sometimes he could remember people, their faces blurred but there. Them calling him. He could even remember what he had been doing and the places he had been but that was few and far between. Remember anything specific was rare and normally disappeared from his head within minutes. Sometimes he hated the boy that came and visited him, for leaving him alone, for bring him to this empty place, but he could never remember to hate the boy when he appeared to alleviate the loneliness. He only ever loved the boy when he was around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hoped you like it because it was really fun to type. Let me know if you the prequel to this because I have one in mind for explaining the background to this and building up to this point. Just let me know and I'd really appreciate some feedback on what was good and maybe not so good. Thanks for taking the time to read. Bye guys.


End file.
